En Nombre de mi Hermano
by Kurauro
Summary: ADVERTENCIA: Fic Yaoi, incesto, lemon, muerte. Tobi nos narra el porqué ha tomado el nombre de Madara, con qué objetivos, con qué propósitos. Nos narra lo que vivió al lado de Madara y el porqué de su odio a la humanidad. MadaIzu - RESUMEN COMPLETO DENTRO


**IMPORTANTE!** Me han estado llegando reviews -fastidiosos si me lo preguntan- diciéndome "Tobi no es Izuna, es Obito n.n" sin embargo no son de personas con cuenta en fanfiction -gracias a Dios- sino de invitados de modo que no puedo responderles de forma privada así que para evitarme más molestias de este tipo dejo en claro: **YA SÉ QUE TOBI ES OBITO, OK?** De hecho yo veo el manga y sé lo que está pasando en este momento. **ESTE FIC FUE ESCRITO CUANDO NO SABÍAMOS QUIÉN ERA TOBI, OSEA ANTES DEL CAPÍTULO 600.** Sin embargo yo apoyaba la teoría de que Tobi fuera Uchiha Izuna y pienso que así debió ser. De hecho, creo que el que Tobi fuera Obito fue la mayor cagada de la historia y eso arruinó tanto a Obito como a Tobi, por no decir la lógica de la historia. Pero bueno, esa es mi opinión y es cosa a parte. Dicho lo que tenía que decir, concluyo: **NO ME MANDEN REVIEWS DICIÉNDOME QUE TOBI ES OBITO, ESO YA LO SÉ. **Gracias!

* * *

><p>Hola a todos ^^<p>

Bueno, primero que nada, aviso que este one-shot posee **SPOILER DEL MANGA! **Mínimo deben haber leído hasta el **capítulo 559 del Manga.**

Sin más, he aquí el resumen completo:

**Título: **En Nombre de mi Hermano.

**Personajes:** Madara e Izuna.

**Parejas:** MadaIzu.

**Géneros: **Drama, Romance, Angst, Tragedia, Misterio.

**Advertencias: **Yaoi, incesto, lemon, Muerte, Violencia.

**Resumen:**

_"En nombre mi hermano, de mi sangre y carne, de mi amante, vengo a vengarme._

_En nombre de Uchiha Madara, la humanidad está condenada a dormir eternamente bajo el Tsukuyomi Infinito…"_

**~XxX~**

Tobi, el hombre enmascarado, líder de Akatsuki y sobreviviente del Clan Uchiha, nos narra el porqué ha tomado el nombre de Uchiha Madara, con qué propósitos, con qué objetivos.

Tobi nos hace recuerdos de lo que vivió al lado de Uchiha Madara, el porqué de su odio contra la humanidad, el porqué de sus intenciones homicidas hacia Konoha.

_¿Quieres conocer la historia de Tobi?_

**_"Cuando alguien aprende a amar, asume el riesgo de odiar" -_** Tobi

**Comentarios: **Estoy más que segura de que Tobi es Uchiha Izuna, todos los sucesos del manga apuntan a que es él (Y please, no me contradigan o les echaré en cara mis argumentos xD). Este es el one-shot más largo que he escrito hasta ahora, quise hacer algo diferente, el MadaIzu ya está manchado con el estereotipo asqueroso del seme violador autoritario y el ukecito llorona. Ya he leído un par de fics MadaIzu en español que francamente me dieron ARCADAS de ver como Izuna se dejaba someter por Madara, como si no tuviera orgullo, por si no se han dado cuenta, Izuna fue el SEGUNDO EN DESPERTAR EL MANGENKYO SHARINGAN! Así que no me gusta y me parece incoherente la idea de que Madara como el seme omnipotente que es -notese el sarcasmo- someta a Izuna y éste todo llorica sin defenderse y dejandose humillar por su hermano. -.-

En fin, ojalá que en algún futuro pueda volver a maravillarme de leer un exquisito MadaIzu que sea **IC,** apegado a sus personalidades y a sus realidades. Hasta ahora el único MadaIzu que me ha dejado orgasmeada (xDD) de lo realista, excelente y crudo que era, ha sido el de **_"Historia de una época acaecida hace largo tiempo" _**por "Lainfreya". Muy recomendado, si bien, la ortografía de ese one-shot puede mejorar, el contenido es exquisito.

Después del par de fics MadaIzu que repugné, cuya calidad ortográfica y gramatical era envidiable, mas su contenido no me gustó en lo absoluto, me he dado cuenta que no todo lo que tenga calidad es bueno y no todo lo que deba mejorar es malo.

Dada esta lección que yo misma me he dado, le daré más oportunidad a los fics de hoy en día ^^

En fin, mucho bla bla bla xDUuu Espero no haberles aburrido.

**EDIT: **A sugerencia de Lola300 (Mi one-san) y mistress, he anexado una última escena para justificar el porqué Izuna se convirtió en Tobi si ya estaba muerto xP

_Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen sino a su creador, Masashi Kishimoto._

* * *

><p>"<strong>En Nombre de mi Hermano"<strong>

La luz del atardecer habría ya de llegar a su fin, el día habría ya de pasar a ser noche, una noche árida, improductiva, una noche más sin avanzar lo suficiente, sin avanzar en mi oscura y monótona existencia, sin avanzar en encontrar la salida, sin avanzar para buscarle un sentido a esta cruel y egoísta humanidad, sin ver un solo gramo de esperanza.

¿Quién en su buena moral, escucharía la historia del malo? ¿Quién en su buen camino, se dignaría a conocerme? ¿Qué persona con valores altos se interesaría en mí? En mí, el _malo_ de esta historia corrompida por la hipocresía de los _buenos_.

Yo soy un hombre cuyo nombre ha sido ignorado por todos, un nombre que nadie siquiera se les pasó por la cabeza, mi nombre ha sido totalmente inadvertido incluso por los más ancianos personajes de toda esta sangrienta y penosa historia; Yo soy… alguien que perdió sus ganas de ser llamado como tal, por su nombre, soy nadie, soy nadie con la suficiente importancia como para que las personas se acuerden siquiera que alguna vez marqué un gran detalle en la historia que todos y nadie conoce; Soy un hombre cuyo pasado ha estado repleto de sangre y lágrimas, mi nombre, el nombre que llevo en la sangre, soy nada más y nada menos que_Uchiha Izuna_, hermano menor del hombre cuyo poderío es digno de ser considerado Dios, vulgarmente conocido como _Tobi, _ignorantemente llamado por muchos por el nombre de mi glorioso y estimado hermano mayor, Uchiha Madara. Nadie se le pasó por la cabeza que yo, Tobi, sería el hermano menor del hombre del cual he tomado su nombre.

¿Con qué fines utilizar el nombre de mi querido hermano mayor? ¿Creen que necesito fama? ¿Gloria? ¿Reconocimiento? Se equivocan, la adoración es lo que menos busco, honor es lo que menos necesito, amigos es lo que más me estorba tener.

Yo, Uchiha Izuna, vengo en nombre de mi hermano para vengarle, para cumplir con el propósito que él nunca logró obtener; vengo para exterminar a todos y cada uno de los parásitos que creen ser los buenos de esta historia, para acabar con cada vida que hizo sufrir, no sólo a mi hermano, a mi clan, a mí, a mi raza.

Vengo con cada ápice de odio, rencor, desprecio y dolor para darle fin a algo que ya no tiene esperanzas ni remedios, la humanidad.

Pobres idiotas aquellos que creen en un mundo rosa donde la paz abundará y el interés propio frenará, uno a penas y puede estar bien consigo mismo, mucho menos con los demás, ¿Qué esperanzas quedan para un mundo repleto de codicias, poderíos, rencores, corrupciones? La paz es utópica, la esperanza no existe.

Mi historia, mi vivencia, se centra hace más de ochenta años, cuando yo, Uchiha Izuna, era joven, ingenuo, pacífico… Cuando en ese entonces, yo aún creía absurdamente que la paz era posible, que todo terminaría.

**XxX**

La brisa del viento rozaba con delicadeza las frágiles pieles yacidas en ese campo de sangre, aquél campo en el cual se hallaban dos niños con parentescos entre sí, siendo partícipes de la masacre que se estaba dando en esos agónicos momentos de guerra, algo rutinario. Los infantes poseían un par de ojos rojos, cuyas características son inconfundibles y únicas dentro de su clan; dos pequeños cuyo sharingan fue sorpresivo despertarlo con sus jóvenes edades: ocho y seis años. Ambos críos poseen un extraordinario poder dentro de su clan, ambos pequeños han sido prodigiosos y bendecidos con su impresionante chakra.

El hedor de la sangre se había impregnado en sus narices, provocándoles nauseas y nervios a ambos pequeños, mas no demostrándolo ante sus adversarios, o peor, ante su clan. El tiempo se iba lento, pero intenso para ambos niños que se encontraban cubriendo la espalda del opuesto, propinando sus mejores métodos de ataque hacia los miembros del clan enemigo; los niños estaban jadeantes, agotados, sudorosos y asustados, pero siempre aguerridos y hostiles.

La guerra duró horas, horas eternas y pesadas para ambos críos, la guerra no terminó hasta que los adversarios, dieron la retirada, dándoles la victoria a los miembros del clan cuyo nombre es: Uchiha.

Ambos hermanos se encontraban arrodillados, jadeando como si no hubiese mañana, intentado dar aire a sus pulmones, sudando por todas partes, con sus ropas, pieles y cabellos sucios y la mirada nublosa; el silenció reinaba, la multitud se encontraba entre sus propios asuntos, pero los niños, el par de hermanos, se encontraban aislados, apartados de los demás.

—_Odio esto._ —murmuró un niño con cabellos quebradizos, mirando hacia su hermano mayor, el cual le devolvía la mirada, mas no el comentario. Pasaron otros minutos, hasta que el mayor tomó la palabra.

—Izuna, vamos a casa, tenemos que descansar. —dijo, mirando a su pequeño hermano menor, que se encontraba ahora recostado, entrecerrando los ojos con pesar.— ¿Izuna? —preocupado, preguntó el mayor de los pequeños.

—Vamos. —murmuró, desviando la cara. El mayor no habló, tan sólo agachó la cabeza, cerrando los ojos, dando un largo suspiro de pesadez; no habían pasado más de dos meses, desde que los padres de ambos hermanos murieron en guerra, dejándolos huérfanos, sin aquellos seres que en sus momentos, les dieron amor, comida y cuidado. Madara recordaba cuán estricto, pero comprensivo y afectivo era su progenitor, el hombre que les enseñó todo lo que sabían, que hizo de ellos dos, unos niños con fuerza de carácter, valentía, dureza. Ambos niños, Madara e Izuna, no lloraron la muerte de sus padres, de quienes les dieron la vida, no derramaron una mísera lágrima, ni un ápice de dolor.

—Vámonos. —dijo, tomando la mano del más joven, el cual la aceptó, mas sin darle la cara, su cara de niño a su única familia, a su hermano mayor, el único ser que le quedaba y con el cual podría contar.

**XxX**

¿Cómo creen ustedes que es vivir y criarse día a día en la guerra? ¿Madurar mentalmente con tan sólo cinco años de edad? ¿Ser partícipe de guerras y guerras, constantemente? Mi niñez no ha sido la mejor del mundo, vivir con el miedo oculto, con el temor ahogado entre mi garganta y no poder manifestarlo sin ser acusado de ser una _vergüenza,_ con tan sólo cinco años aprender a matar y desmembrar humanos sin mostrar un solo gesto de temor y desagrado.

La guerra es el primer paso hacia la infelicidad, hacia un largo y eterno camino de amargura, dolor, tristeza, rencor, odio.

Yo viví siempre en compañía de ese hombre, de mi hermano mayor, de Madara; viví tragando mis temores y penas, por orgullo y ego, por intentar dar una cara fuerte, por mí mismo.

**XxX**

La tarde era fría, el viento helado se posaba en todas partes, tensando, con su peculiar rose, las pieles de todos los seres vivientes que se encontraran en su camino. Sin embargo, eso no era problema para el par de adolescentes que se encontraban entrenando, como lo hacían día a día cuando no habían guerras contra otros clanes; como lo hacían para superarse entre ellos y ganar poderío, así como reconocimiento dentro de su clan.

El par de jóvenes, cuyo rostro y cuerpo no se asemejaban al de los pequeños de hace ocho años; exacto, los hermanos conocidos como Madara e Izuna, ahora eran dos adolescentes de diecisiete y diecinueve años, con rasgos bastante cambiados, puesto que, el joven Izuna Uchiha, tenía ahora un perfil más masculino en su rostro, facciones más maduras en comparación a sus seis años; cabellos largos hasta la espalda baja, los cuales yacían atados en una coleta baja; su voz era ahora más grave y masculina; por su parte, el joven Madara cuyos cabellos se encontraban sueltos, ya llegaban poco más allá de los hombros; las bolsas de sus ojos que llevaba cuando niño no habían desaparecido, sin embargo, su rostro se divisaba más maduro.

Ambos hermanos habían crecido y madurado, así como tuvieron que sobrevivir de acuerdo a sus circunstancias; desde que los padres de ambos murieron cruelmente cuando a penas y eran unos niños, el mayor de los hermanos, así como su pequeño hermano, tuvieron que aprender a cocinarse sus alimentos, al igual que tuvieron que realizar aseos en su hogar. Tristemente, el par de niños tuvieron que hacer todo solos, sin ayuda de nadie, sin recibir apoyo, sin consuelo alguno en su penosa forma de vivir: huérfanos, sin padres, siendo tan sólo dos niños.

Pero como se sabe, lo que no te mata te hace más fuerte, el par de niños que ahora se trataban de dos jóvenes, habían superado por mucho las expectativas de su clan. Si antes los dos hermanos les eran indiferentes a los altos mandos de su clan, ahora se trataban de dos miembros de gran importancia para éstos; se temía que los jóvenes llegaran demasiado lejos con su poder, los altos mandos sufrían la mala idea de que el par de hermanos utilizaran su poderío de forma perjudicial al Clan.

—Has mejorado, _otouto._ —comentó el mayor de los hermanos, mirando desafiante al aludido, el cual, le devolvía la mirada, mientras en su rostro se forjaba una sonrisa de medio lado, signo de prepotencia y orgullo.

—Tú no te quedas atrás. —murmuró, riendo bajo, antes de propinar otro puñetazo hacia el pecho de su hermano mayor, el cual fácil éste esquivó, mas sin darse cuenta de que eso fue una pequeña trampa y ahora el menor, de una forma que el otro no pudo percibir, apareció tras las espaldas de éste, haciendo que volteara abruptamente, encontrándose con un certero codazo en la cara, seguido de una patada que, sin embargo, fue detenida por la mano del mayor, antes de girar su pierna, haciéndolo caer de pecho contra el suelo; el joven Izuna trató de levantarse, pero no pudo puesto que su hermano mayor, con todo el descaro del mundo, se sentó sobre sus espaldas, clamando victoria de esa manera.

—Sin embargo, aún te falta mucho para superarme, hermanito. —dijo burlón Madara, susurrándole al oído, mas Izuna le miraba con el ceño fruncido, nada contento de tener a su hermano encima suyo.

—Quítate de mí. —murmuró bajo, volteando la cabeza con su sharingan activado y el enojo en su rostro tras ver la sonrisa triunfante de Madara.

—No. —dijo secamente, riendo un poco, le encantaba hacer enojar a su hermano.

—¡_Nii-san,_ retírate! —exclamó Izuna, crujiendo levemente los dientes, realmente no le parecía divertidas las acciones del mayor.

—Deberías controlar más esa actitud, _otouto_. –dijo, sonriendo de medio lado, antes de levantarse, por lo que posteriormente, Izuna hizo lo mismo. — Vamos, Izuna, tenemos que asearnos. —habló ya serio el joven Uchiha Madara a su hermano menor Izuna, el cual asintió. Madara se dio la vuelta, pero, fue sorprendido cuando su acompañante tomó uno de sus hombros, dirigiéndole una mirada penetrante; Madara se encontraba extrañado por las acciones de su hermano menor, pero no contó con que Izuna, sin decir una palabra, soltó su agarre, continuando su caminar sin siquiera mirarle de nuevo.

**XxX**

Madara y yo, constantemente competíamos entre nosotros, manteniéndonos siempre equilibrados en poder, así como en inteligencia. Mi relación con Madara fue… tan difícil de definir, éramos bastante unidos, más que cualquier hermano habido en nuestro clan, éramos la mano derecha del opuesto, éramos fieles y leales entre nosotros.

Madara amaba la certería, convivir y cazar con halcones le era excitante, observar el poderío de un ave cazar a su presa, un comportamiento que reflejaba mucho la personalidad de mi hermano, del hombre que tan alabado ha llegado a ser, de aquél ser al cual siempre he admirado; su pasatiempo era bastante relajante para nosotros, ciertamente, yo gozaba de entrenar y pasar el rato con Madara, sin importar dónde o cómo estuviéramos pasando el día; me sentía tan bien en su compañía, nuestra relación como hermanos llegó a tocar lo irracional…

**XxX**

Cayendo de espaldas al suelo, Izuna le sonreía de medio lado al hombre que se encontraba apoyando sus manos a los costados de sus hombros, dándole la cara, devolviéndole la sonrisa arrogante a su pequeño hermano. Las palabras sobraban, el lenguaje de sus miradas era lo único que necesitaban en esos momentos; ambos hermanos se miraban penetrantemente, sonriéndose mutuamente, sin importarles lo demás, sólo el hecho de que estaban solos, muy cerca.

Izuna, entrecerrando un poco los ojos, tomó ligeramente fuerte los cabellos de su hermano, reclamando un beso de sus deliciosos labios, el cual Madara no dudó en otorgarle; los besos se hacían intensos para ambos hermanos, insertando sus lenguas en la boca del opuesto, sintiendo leve saliva escurrir por sus barbillas y el calor recorrerles todo el cuerpo; el beso se volvía más apasionado, Madara mordía el labio inferior de su hermano, provocándoles aún más excitación a los dos jóvenes. Ambos se separaron intentando recuperar el aire por tan sólo unos instantes, antes de retomar su acto, besándose aún más, deseosos de sentir el tacto de sus cuerpos, de sentirse uno solo y fusionar sus almas.

El mayor de los hermanos se retiró un poco, a lo que Izuna se arrodilló, quedando ambos de frente. Sin dudarlo, Madara retiró la camisa de su hermano, obteniendo una hermosa vista de su pecho desnudo, de su perfecto y joven abdomen cuyos músculos no eran muy exagerados, su pálida y suave piel, Madara miraba cada detalle de su pequeño hermano; para impresión del mayor, el joven Izuna, retiró de igual forma la camisa de su hermano, quedando ambos con el pecho descubierto.

Ambos se observaban entre sí, mientras sentían como sus erecciones reclamaban ser liberadas de su prisión, como leves jadeos salían de sus labios, el rubor surcaba sus mejillas y la excitación invadía cada centímetro de sus cuerpos.

—Estás ansioso, _otouto_. —burló el mayor, mirando sin la menor vergüenza hacia la entrepierna de su hermano menor, deleitándose con lo que percibía.

—No tanto como tú. —rió un poco, tomando la mano de Madara, dirigiéndola hacia su propio sexo; Madara, entrecerrando un poco los ojos, comenzó a acariciar el miembro de su hermano sobre la tela de su pantalón, sintiendo lo endurecido que yacía éste, excitándose más al rozar esa zona tan íntima de su hermano y _amante_.—hm… —Izuna soltó un leve gemido, mientras sentía como un escalofrío recorría su espalda cuando Madara, con lentitud y delicadeza, comenzó a retirar sus pantalones junto con la ropa interior, hasta dejarlo completamente desnudo; el menor de los hermanos sonreía excitado, comenzando a repetir las acciones de su hermano, desnudándolo de a poco, mientras éste miraba sus acciones, como las manos de su hermano menor temblaban en el acto, como su mirada, su hermosa y negra mirada se clavaba en su cuerpo; ya completamente desnudos, ambos hermanos se miraban entre sí, sintiendo las primeras gotas de lluvia derramarse sobre sus carnes, sintiendo un poco de frío, mas no importándoles ese hecho, puesto que ellos sabían que estaban juntos, solos, que se amaban más allá de lo que deberían, no precisamente por el prejuicio _idiota_ de ser hermanos, ya que, el incesto reinaba dentro de su clan, el incesto era prioridad para la conservación _pura_ de su kekkei genkai, del sharingan, el incesto era la base fundamental para toda reproducción entre su clan… pero, ambos eran hombres, dos hermanos criados en un clan con el orgullo más grande que cualquier otro, donde era _inaudito_ que dos hombres, en especial hermanos, se tuvieran amor más allá de lo fraternal.

Madara y su hermano sabían que eso estaba mal, que no deberían estar haciendo eso, que podrían correr el riesgo de ser acusados como _vergüenza _dentro de su clan, pero ya nada de lo que ellos dijeran les importaba, ni a Madara ni a Izuna, tan sólo querían amarse y sentirse entre sí, sentir el calor de sus cuerpos, olvidarse de toda realidad y prejuicio.

Ambos, con sus cuerpos empapados por la lluvia, volvieron a besarse intensamente, como si ese fuese el último beso que se darían en sus vidas, como si no hubiese mañana, como si el mundo estuviera al borde de la desaparición; Izuna tiraba de los largos cabellos de su hermano, dejando que éste le besara con pasión, mordiendo sus labios, devolviéndole el apriete de cabellos, besándose como dos desesperados que no saciaban sus sed de amarse, de sentirse, de tocarse. Pronto, Madara retiró la coleta de Izuna, sintiendo de una mejor forma la suavidad de sus largos y hermosos cabellos azabaches, sintiendo la desquiciante necesidad de sentirse suyo; el mayor empujó a su hermano contra el pasto, deleitándose con la vista de sus ya sueltos cabellos caer libremente en la suavidad del mismo, Madara se quedó observando un poco a Izuna, a su hermano, a su amante, a su única familia, su único camarada, al único hombre que en verdad amaba…

—¿A qué esperas, nii-san? —sonrió de medio lado el joven Izuna, mostrándole sus blancos dientes al mayor, quien tan sólo entrecerró los ojos.

Sus miradas parecieran frías, sin vida, pero sólo ellos sabían que en ellas yacía oculto el amor y respeto que se tenían entre sí, sólo ellos podían leerse la mirada, sólo ellos sabían lo que el otro sentía; ambos hermanos no eran las personas más expresivas del mundo, las palabras no eran propias de ellos, no eran algo que utilizasen, sólo necesitaban mirarse, sentirse, amarse.

Con el pasar de unos minutos, Madara comenzó a besar el cuello de su hermano, lamiéndolo levemente, probando el sabor de su cuerpo, aspirar el aroma que desprendía, el sudor perlado y con éste su esencia, su olor único y delirante para el mayor; pronto, los besos pasaron a su pecho, besando pasionalmente uno de sus rosados pezones, escuchando con deleite los suaves jadeos del menor… Pronto, Madara miró serio a su hermano, el cual le devolvía su fría y seria mirada, esperando el mejor momento, aquél perfecto momento en el cual sentir a su amante entrar en su cuerpo, el momento que no se hizo tardar; el mayor, sonriendo un poco, abrió las piernas de su pequeño hermano, encontrándose con la perfecta y hermosa vista de su rosada entrada, posteriormente, Madara entró en su interior, sintiendo un escalofrío recorrer su espalda, el placer filtrándose en cada sitio de su pálida piel, el rubor invadir su rostro y las uñas de su hermano clavarse y magullarle la espalda y hombros.

—¡Hm! ¡Arrr! —Izuna se esforzaba por no gritar, mas los graves gemidos salían por sí solos, preso del placer, de sentir a su hermano penetrarle una y otra vez, leve saliva escapaba de sus labios, sin poder controlarse, sin poder evitarlo, las expresiones de su rostro eran un deleite para el mayor, para su hermano, quien continuaba su labor de sentirse uno solo con su pequeño hermano menor, de unirse en alma y cuerpo, sentir el calor de sus carnes, de amarse y ser más que solo hermanos, de entregarse mutuamente, vivir con la idea de que estaban unidos no sólo en sangre y carne, no sólo como familia.

El tiempo se iba lento, pero placentero para los dos jóvenes que yacían en la cumbre del paraíso, escuchando el gemir del otro, el amor manifestándose en aquél carnal acto; Madara embestía fuertemente, besando la frente de su hermano, rozando sutilmente con de una sus manos las encendidas mejillas de éste, sintiendo ambos las deliciosas sensaciones compartidas; el de mayor edad crujía levemente los dientes en su intento de mitigar el dolor que generaba su hermano tras clavarle las uñas en su espalda, mas eso le excitaba aún más, sentir como su hermano le arañaba, deseoso de más.

Los minutos pasaron y el par de Uchiha no cesaban en sus acciones, sin más, el joven Madara sacó por unos momentos su sexo del interior del menor, dispuestos a cambiar las posturas; Izuna, entendiendo los deseos del mayor, se arrodilló, dándole la espalda a su hermano, apoyándose con sus manos, mirando sonriente a su amante, pidiéndole que prosiguiera, a lo que el mayor accedió; las penetraciones volvieron, intensificándose aún más… Madara observaba excitado la hermosa y formada espalda de su _otouto_, tomando firmemente su trasero para una mejor penetración, para sentirse más profundamente entre sí.

—Ahhh…. —Izuna gemía, con la mirada perdida, sintiendo como Madara le embestía por detrás, acariciando sus glúteos, antes de comenzar a masturbarle con su mano izquierda, provocando que su placer aumentara en gran medida, al grado de sentir como sus piernas y brazos flaqueaban un poco, presos de ese delicioso goce.— M-Madara… —el hermano menor pronunciaba entrecortadamente el nombre de su amado hermano mayor, sonriendo con los ojos entrecerrados, antes de separarse de nuevo y empujar fuertemente a Madara, besándolo posesivamente, posicionándose sobre él, antes de auto-penetrarse, sin cesar en besarle, en darle su amor a aquél hombre que llevaba su sangre, a aquél hombre cuyos parentescos a sí mismo eran grandes. Ambos hermanos seguían sus acciones, amándose mutuamente, empapados bajo la fría lluvia, con aquél bosque como único testigo de ese amor prohibido y rechazado que se tenían, con sus cabellos enmarañados y húmedos, fruto de la fuerte tormenta y el sudor que les llenaba. Ya habían pasado quince minutos aproximadamente, mas el tiempo era lo que menos les importaba, sólo deseaban culminar aquél hermoso tacto que se tenían; al poco tiempo, ambos sintieron como sus cuerpos estaban en las últimas, cómo no podrían dar a más, como las divinas sensaciones del orgasmo recorrieron cada centímetro de sus cuerpos.—¡M-Madara! ¡Ahhhhhh! —Izuna, con el rostro rosa, sintió tocar el cielo por unos momentos, antes de liberar su esperma en el pecho de ambos, presionando un poco los músculos, provocando que el mayor llegara también a su fin.

—_Otouto… _—gimió gravemente Madara, ocultando su rostro en el blanco cuello de su hermano, sintiendo como su semilla eyaculaba en el interior de Izuna, antes de caer ambos jadeantes, exhaustos, bloqueados. Estuvieron así por unos cortos minutos, antes de que el Uchiha menor besara de nuevo a Madara, pero esta vez más suavemente, dejando que éste le abrazara y le acariciara sus largas y sueltas cabelleras.

La lluvia seguía cayendo, pero Madara e Izuna ignoraban ese hecho, sólo callaban, descansando un poco, hasta que uno de ellos tomó la palabra.

—Será mejor que volvamos, podremos resfriarnos. —dijo Madara, pero Izuna se encontraba con su cabeza recargada en el pecho, casi dormido, a lo que el mayor suspiró un poco, antes de sonreír, viendo el rostro tranquilo de su hermano menor, antes de imitarle y descansar un poco, durmiendo ambos bajo la lluvia, desnudos, juntos.

**XxX**

Mis huesos tiemblan cuando recuerdo esos días, aquellos días en los que mi hermano y yo seguíamos siendo jóvenes, vivaces, alegres, sin odios, sin rencores.

Pocas oportunidades teníamos de entregarnos, de hacerlo, nuestros días se centraban la mayor de las veces en las guerras, en peleas contra otros clanes, en luchas que definirían el prestigio de nuestro clan, de nuestra sangre.

Todo estaba definido por el poder, por la ambición, por la guerra, una era en la cual sólo sobrevive el más poderoso, fue la guerra que definió el nacimiento de un nuevo doujustu…

**XxX**

Era un lugar completamente oscuro, un lugar únicamente iluminado por unas pocas antorchas que colgaban en las paredes; el sitio poseía paredes arcaicas, maltratadas y sucias; en dichas paredes se podía apreciar abanicos de gran tamaño colgados, los abanicos que representarían a los Uchiha, el símbolo propio de su clan.

En medio del lugar, se divisaba una piedra cuyo escrito era algo inentendible a cualquier vista, era un monumento que tenía muchos mensajes ocultos, mensajes que sólo habrían de ser leídos con el doujutsu de los miembros Uchiha, el sharingan.

En ese lugar, se encontraban el par de hermanos, con su sharingan de tres aspas activado, intentando descifrar el mensaje que percibían, mensajes metafóricos que ocultaban un gran significado.

—¿Lees algo, Madara? —cuestionó Izuna, entrecerrando un poco los ojos, observando detalladamente, asimilando una y otra vez el contenido que se le mostraba; Madara calló por unos segundos, sin apartar la mirada del monumento. Ambos Uchiha se encontraban sentados en la postura _seiza_, luciendo la típica vestimenta del clan en el cual se habían criado.

—Tal vez ya lo hayas notado. —calló unos momentos, volteando a mirar a su hermano, quien también le devolvía su mirar— El mensaje es…

_"Vivir atados a lo que vivimos, a lo que experimentamos, lo que nos hace fuertes._

_Todos los humanos necesitan alguien en quien confiar, a quien amar, se vive y muere por aquellas personas que nos apoyan día a día._

_Sólo esas personas son capaces de animarnos, de hacernos más fuertes._

_Pero la muerte es cruel, rencorosa._

_La muerte es la calamidad que se interpone en el camino, destruyendo sueños, ideales, expectativas._

_Ante la muerte, nadie sale ileso, ante la muerte, nos hacemos fuertes, crecemos en nuestra forma de percibir el mundo, ante la muerte, los horizontes se amplían, nuestras vidas cambian drásticamente."_

Ambos hermanos intentaban entender el secreto que yacía oculto detrás de esas palabras, intentaban encontrarle un sentido, una señal que les hiciera conocer aún más sobre los secretos de su Clan, de su sharingan. Izuna soltó un bufido, llevándose una mano a la sien, sintiendo algo de dolor en su cabeza.

—_Nii-san…_ —habló Izuna, frunciendo el ceño— Si no me equivoco, el siguiente mensaje nos dicta…

_"Cuando superamos los límites de la muerte, cuando obtenemos un panorama más amplio de las cosas, la gloria viene a nuestros corazones._

_La luz viene a nosotros, la luz del día nos acecha, haciéndonos más poderosos, deseosos de vivir y tocar con los dedos el mundo._

_Pero todo día tiene sus noches, cuando creemos estar en la cumbre de lo divino, cuando nos sentimos grandes, dejamos de lado lo demás, la grandeza nos cierra a diferentes formas de percibir el mundo._

_La gloria cae al abismo, nuestras perspectivas se nublan en un santiamén, la luz se esfuma de nosotros y todo vuelve a ser oscuridad, una amarga y eterna oscuridad"_

—Esto es demasiado complejo. —gruñó Madara hastiado.— Sugiero que analicemos más a fondo el primer mensaje. —dijo serio, haciendo que el otro asintiera un poco.

—_'Todos los humanos necesitan alguien en quien confiar, a quien amar, se vive y muere por aquellas personas que nos apoyan día a día'_ —murmuró Izuna, repitiendo las palabras descifradas en aquél mensaje.

—¿Qué entiendes con eso, _otouto_? —preguntó Madara, mirando a su hermano.

—_Amigos_. —respondió el otro, cerrando los ojos.— Es lo único que me viene a la cabeza. —concluyó. Ambos callaron, antes de que Madara tomase de nuevo la palabra.

—Se habla también de muerte. ¿No será…? —cuestionó, llevando su mano al mentón, con la cabeza agachada, pensando bien las cosas.

—¿Insinúas que el texto habla de la muerte de nuestros amigos? —Izuna arqueó una ceja incrédulo— También dice que la muerte nos hace abrir los ojos, tener una mejor perspectiva. —murmuró.

—¿Crees que tenga algo que ver con el sharingan? —preguntó el mayor de los hermanos.

—Tal vez… —dijo casi en un susurro— Tal vez el mensaje indica que… —calló de nuevo, mirando a su hermano mayor serio, frunciendo el ceño.

—Hay que matar a nuestros mejores amigos si queremos perfeccionar el sharingan. —dedujo el mayor. Hubo otro largo silencio entre los dos, nadie decía palabra alguna, nadie hablaba, tan sólo se encontraban en los adentros de sus pensamientos, fue así por aproximadamente diez minutos, hasta que el silencio se rompió.

—¿Estás dispuesto a matar a tu mejor amigo? —cuestionó Izuna.

—Todavía no estamos seguros de que ese sea el objetivo de ese mensaje. —habló, algo sorprendido por la reciente pregunta de su hermano menor.

—No lo sabremos hasta que lo intentemos. —susurró. Madara calló, mirando a Izuna.— Las guerras no habrán de frenar, las muertes están presentes a diario, los sacrificios son necesarios si queremos salir victoriosos. Mañana, en _ese_ lugar, los mataremos. —declaró Izuna, poniéndose de pie.

—Izuna, esto es demasiado, podremos arrepentirnos después. —Madara intentó razonar con su hermano, pero Izuna sólo le miró arrugando la nariz, extrañándolo por esa actitud.

—Estoy harto de las guerras, la última vez hubo ciento veinte muertos. Esto debe parar ya. —gruñó Izuna— Tenemos que hacernos más poderosos, tenemos que darles fin a todos nuestros adversarios y traer la paz.

—¿De nuevo con eso? La paz no existe, Izuna. —dijo Madara, colocándose también de pie, dándole la cara a su hermano, que era más bajo de estatura.

—Después de la tormenta, viene la calma. Tenemos que exterminar a todos ellos, sólo así obtendremos la paz para nuestro clan, para nosotros. —murmuró Izuna con su grave voz.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que obtendremos paz? Enemigos siempre habrán de sobrar, ¡No seas tonto! —Madara se estaba impacientando con esa actitud de su hermano, de verdad que le fastidiaba que tuviera esa idea.

—Quiero obtener un sharingan poderoso, traer la paz, vivir una vida tranquila y feliz. ¡¿Qué no puedes entender eso? —exclamó Izuna gruñendo— ¿Qué puede esperarse de alguien bélico como tú? —dijo con voz baja, pero no contó con que su hermano le daría un puñetazo en el rostro, ladeándoselo abruptamente.

—No te metas conmigo, Izuna, no te conviene. —murmuró con una voz fúnebre, cabreado en gran medida por lo anteriormente dicho. Izuna seguía con la cara ladeada, antes de apretar los puños, crujir los dientes y, para impresión del mayor, devolverle el golpe.

—Tengo mejores cosas que hacer que estar peleando idiotamente contigo porque sé que no llegaremos a ningún lado. —dijo, comenzando a caminar— Como sea, yo si cumpliré con ese mensaje, yo quiero la paz para el clan Uchiha.—comentó para sí mismo, mas Madara estaba realmente enojado por las acciones del menor.

—Bien. —siseó el mayor, limpiándose la sangre que resbalaba de sus labios por el reciente golpe, caminando también donde su hermano.

—Bien. —gruñó Izuna, antes de proseguir en sus pasos, sin siquiera mirar hacia atrás, hacia su hermano.

**XxX**

Recuerdo esos momentos como si fuese ayer, esos momentos a detalle, aún me río de mí mismo, de lo ingenuo que era en esos tiempos, la ingenuidad que tanto maldigo hasta ahora, la ingenuidad de querer sacrificarlo todo por algo que no vale la pena, cuando a la larga pude darme cuenta que mi clan no era la gran cosa, que las cualidades por las que tanto se jactaban no tenían el más mínimo valor.

Con el paso del tiempo, después de _ese_ momento, me di cuenta de que el único con el cual verdaderamente podría contar, sería mi hermano, el único que nunca en su vida me dio la espalda, que priorizaba mi bien ante todo...

De cualquier modo, ¿Creyeron ustedes que Madara y yo no tendríamos peleas, justo como cualquier par de hermanos? Qué equivocados estaban, mi hermano y yo mil y un veces nos terminábamos casi matando entre nosotros, pero a pesar de ello, hehe… Madara y yo siempre supimos que terminaríamos bien.

**XxX**

Se divisaba un bosque tenebroso, un bosque en el cual fácilmente podría alguien perderse, mas eso no era algo que les preocupara a los miembros del clan que habitaban en él, puesto que conocían ese bosque a la perfección. En los adentros de ese bosque, se divisaba un sitio de entrenamiento, en el cual yacían cuatro figuras masculinas reunidas que portaban una vestimenta muy similar, ya que todos pertenecían al mismo clan.

—Madara, Izuna, ¿vienen a entrenar con nosotros? —saludó un joven, sonriendo de medio lado. Los nombrados no respondieron, tan sólo se le quedaban mirando a él y su otro acompañante, con una mirada tétrica que dejó algo extrañados a los otros.—¿Ocurre algo? —el joven comenzó a sentirse nervioso por la actitud de los hermanos.

—_Lo sentimos…_ —se disculpó bajo Izuna, antes de cerrar los ojos y activar su sharingan, siendo que su hermano hizo lo mismo. Los otros jóvenes percibieron las intenciones homicidas que poseían Madara e Izuna, por lo que sin dudar, activaron también aquél único y tenebroso doujutsu propio de los Uchiha, iniciándose la batalla.

Madara y su hermano peleaban con su respectivo _amigo_, intercambiando puños, técnicas, chocando kunais, tentando el filo de sus katanas, sudando a mares, intentando asesinarse entre sí. La pelea se prolongó por tres horas, Madara e Izuna se negaban a darse por vencidos, mientras los otros dos Uchiha estaban en las últimas, realmente impresionados por el impresionante chakra y aguante que tenían el par de hermanos, ahora entendían porqué todos en el clan les consideraban _prodigiosos_.

Madara, para darle fin a ello, con su katana penetró las costillas del que se suponía, era su mejor amigo, antes de propinarle una fuerte patada en el cuello, matándolo en el instante. En cuanto Madara volteó a mirar a su hermano, Izuna ya había terminado también con su cometido.

Sin pensarlo, el mayor comenzó a caminar, dirigiéndose donde Izuna. El silencio se hizo, ambos hermanos se encontraban cerrando serenamente los ojos, sin mirarse, con evidente tranquilidad y sin preocupación alguna. Fue entonces que en cuanto ellos abrieron los ojos, éstos habían sufrido un drástico cambio, el diseño era ahora diferente, un diseño que rayaba en lo anormal, en lo desconocido; sus ojos soltaban lágrimas de sangre, sintiéndose quemarse levemente, causándoles algo de molestia a ambos hermanos, molestia que no habría de durar más de tres minutos.

Jadeantes, en cuanto los hermanos se voltearon a mirar entre sí, sonrieron en gran medida, con el éxtasis en sus rostros, sintiendo como si tuviesen algo nuevo, algo nuevo que exigía ser estrenado cuanto antes.

—Esto es… impresionante. —murmuró Izuna, acariciando con su mano el rostro masculino de su hermano, rozando con el pulgar sus ahora cambiados ojos, unos ojos que le dejaban hipnotizado de lo _hermosos_ que eran. Madara miraba penetrantemente la mirada de su _otouto_, su sonrisa de satisfacción, su ceño fruncido y sus blancos dientes; el mayor entrecerró los ojos, sonriendo de medio lado.

—La próxima guerra será bastante interesante. —murmuró Madara.

—Perfecto. —susurró Izuna, antes de comenzar a caminar.— Estoy ansioso de exterminar a todos los adversarios que se crucen con nosotros. Estamos cada vez más cerca de la paz. —rió Izuna, a lo que Madara frunció el ceño.

—Nunca cambiarás, ¿verdad? —dijo hastiado.

—Sigues igual de pesimista, me fastidias. —gruñó Izuna, mirando con enojo a Madara.

—No soy pesimista, Izuna, sólo soy realista. —respondió ofendido por el reciente adjetivo impuesto por el menor.

—Mejor será que volvamos, tengo ganas de visitar aguas termales. —sonrió de medio lado, mirando a su hermano con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Hmp. —sonrió también Madara, realmente no estaba de humor para iniciar una discusión con su hermano, por lo que prefirió llevarse las cosas en paz.— No suena mal. Andando. —dijo, caminando junto con Izuna. Ambos hermanos habían desactivado su nuevo doujutsu, el doujutsu que ninguno se imaginó que traería grandes problemas para ambos; se encontraban caminando tranquilamente, dialogando en el camino, dándose fugaces y candentes besos que les excitaban a ambos jóvenes cuya relación era retorcidamente amorosa, pero sin perder sus roles de hermanos, lo cual hacía más gracioso el asunto para los dos, mas no les importaba en lo absoluto, tan sólo sabían que estaban en compañía del otro, que se profesaban amor mutuo, amor puro e inexpresivo que sólo ellos eran capaces de comprender y valorar.

**XxX**

Cómo recuerdo ese día a la perfección, la excitación de haber obtenido un poder nuevo, un poder que sobrepasaba el conocimiento que se tenía en ese entonces. Madara y yo entrenamos nuestros nuevos ojos por tres semanas, desarrollamos juntos los temibles poderes _amaterasu, tsukuyomi y susanoo_; incluso nosotros quedamos sorprendidos y embelesados de lo extraordinarios que eran estos ojos... hehe, fue tan divertido ver las caras de los miembros cuando Madara y yo utilizamos esos poderes por primera vez, fue tan exquisito ver como los enemigos dieron la retirada en un santiamén.

**XxX**

Era madrugada, se divisaban un gran conjunto de personas organizadas, portando armaduras de diversos colores, mas siempre diferenciándose por sus rasgos raciales, además de la vestimenta que llevaban debajo de éstas. Todo estaba en silencio, ninguno de ambos partidos, de los dos clanes que estaban a punto de iniciar una guerra, produjo ruido alguno, tan sólo se miraban hostilmente, matándose con la mirada.

Fue hasta que el líder del clan enemigo, dio la orden de que comenzasen los ataques, fue cuestión de segundos, los miembros de ese clan se acercaban peligrosa y homicidamente hacia los Uchiha, quienes se mantenían callados, tranquilos, hasta que en un parpadeo, tenían todos su _kekkei genkai_ activado, provocando algo de temor en los otros, mas no demostrándolo.

La guerra comenzó a manifestarse, en tan sólo unos instantes, el campo se encontraba manchado de sangre, con varios cuerpos cayendo heridos, algunos hasta muertos, decapitados, con las extremidades apartadas de sus cuerpos. El hedor repugnante de la sangre comenzó a hacer acto de presencia, la sangre salpicaba sobre las pieles y vestimentas de todos los guerreros que se encontraban participando en ese inmundo acto de guerra.

—¿Crees que ya sea el momento? —sonrió Izuna, cubriendo la espalda de su hermano, aliados hombro con hombro, exterminando a todos los que se cruzaran en su camino con su abanico de guerra y sus filosas katanas, además de sus armaduras rojas.

—Hehe, esperemos un poco más, _otouto._ —dijo Madara, excitado por el panorama que se le presentaba, viendo con deleite la masacre que se estaba dando, con un brillo de goce en sus ojos rojos con tres aspas giratorias, disfrutando de ver humanos desmembrándose y desangrándose, su sonrisa era escalofriante. Izuna estaba serio, mirando la expresión en el rostro de su hermano, sabía lo mucho que Madara amaba las guerras y cuanto disfrutaba viendo matanzas; algo que no se explicaba Izuna, su hermano era realmente opuesto a sí mismo en esos sentidos, Madara amaba la guerra, mientras que él la detestaba, odiaba aspirar el aroma de la sangre, odiaba ver intestinos, corazones y demás miembros salidos de los cuerpos, odiaba ver como el humano era tan estúpido de asesinarse entre sí. Izuna suspiró, desviando la mirada del rostro de su hermano, atacando y defendiéndose, intentando salir ileso de esos desagradables momentos de guerra.

Pasaron aproximadamente cuarentaicinco minutos, todos los guerreros de ambos bandos se encontraban jadeantes, sudorosos, cansados. Madara miró a su hermano serio, señal de que era hora de comenzar, Izuna asintió un poco, sonriendo de medio lado. Pronto, sus ojos estaban ahora con el nuevo doujutsu que habían adquirido, en tres segundos, Izuna sintió como su ojo izquierdo comenzó a sangrar, antes de que el campo de batalla se nublara con unas terribles e impresionantes llamas de color negro, sorprendiendo a todos los que se encontraban en ese lugar, incluyendo a los mismos Uchiha que se quedaron helados de lo que sus ojos percibían: llamas grandes destruyendo lentamente todo lo que había en el lugar, algunos retrocedieron temerosos, con las piernas temblando, sintiendo gotas de sudor resbalar por sus sienes, con un escalofrío en sus columnas; por su parte, Madara y su hermano miraban con una enorme y aterradora sonrisa el panorama _hermoso_ de sus adversarios desapareciendo y agonizando con el ardor inhumano de esas desconocidas llamas negras.

Madara miró a su hermano, viendo como el líquido espeso rojo caía por su mejilla desde su ojo izquierdo; un miembro del Clan Uchiha que llevaba una coleta alta, la vestimenta de su clan adornada con un listón dorado en el hombro, conocido por su gran capacidad de liderazgo, un hombre que poseía veinticuatro años, el que lideraba a los Uchiha en esa y otras guerras, su nombre era conocido como _Uchiha Hikaku._ Hikaku miró hacia donde Madara y su hermano, impresionado, viendo como éstos sonreían, devolviéndole la mirada; Hikaku quedó atónito de ver los ojos de ellos, con esos extraños y nunca antes vistos símbolos, era algo espeluznante que le tensó los poros.

—¿Líder Hikaku? —llamó otro miembro, algo preocupado por la expresión de su rostro, el miembro que llamaba a su líder no tardó en darse cuenta que éste miraba algo detenidamente, por lo que echó una mirada hacia ese algo que su líder observaba; tras darse cuenta, quedó también sorprendido, no pasó más de dos minutos para que todos en el clan volteasen a mirar hacia Madara e Izuna, quienes tenían ahora un semblante serio, una mirada fría y penetrante.

Un miembro del clan enemigo se acercó con una velocidad increíble hacia los miembros del clan Uchiha, pero en eso, Madara, tranquilamente, posó su mirada en la de ese hombre, antes de abrirla en gran medida.

—_Conoce el infierno de mi tsukuyomi… —_habló Madara, sonriendo de oreja a oreja, mostrando sus blancos dientes, relamiéndose los labios cuando escuchó el desgarrador grito de ese hombre, el hombre que se quedó tieso como una roca a los dos segundos, con el rostro en shock, temblando, sudando y, para impresión de todos, con algo de sangre resbalando de sus fosas nasales, antes de caer muerto.

—U-ustedes… son unos monstruos. —murmuró el líder del clan enemigo, viendo con terror hacia Madara e Izuna, que se mantenían sentados en una roca, indiferentes, sin el menor ápice de sentimiento en sus jóvenes y pubertos rostros.— Retirada… —fue todo lo que dijo, antes de abandonar el lugar, con las piernas flaqueando, con el sudor en su frente, huyendo de terror junto con los demás miembros de su clan, a lo que Madara e Izuna entrecerraron los ojos, frunciendo el ceño, sonriendo de medio lado.

Hubo silencio, los miembros Uchiha seguían impresionados, sin moverse, tragando duro, sudando un poco, sin apartar sus sharingan de la vista de los dos jóvenes que les miraban ahora de pie sobre dicha roca. Pasaron unos segundos, unos cortos segundos, hasta que Madara e Izuna se sorprendieron un poco de ver como los miembros de su clan, comenzaban a arrodillarse, colocando el puño derecho en el piso, agachando la cabeza, sin mirarles. El último miembro en arrodillarse, fue el joven Hikaku Uchiha, que les miraba penetrantemente, antes de asentir un poco e imitar a los demás miembros.

Fue esa mañana que ambos hermanos, Madara e Izuna, fueron elegidos como líderes dentro de su clan debido a su magno poder que superaba la razón, siendo esa la primera vez que se tenía a dos adolescentes liderando al clan Uchiha. Desde ese momento, la pesadilla de ambos jóvenes iniciaría…

**XxX**

Ese día fue inolvidable para mí y para mi hermano, pensar que de un segundo a otro, seríamos elevados a líderes del clan, fue tan… genial obtener el reconocimiento de nuestros congéneres, obtener la atención que por tantos años habíamos clamado tener, desde que nuestros padres murieron en la guerra.

Sin embargo, Madara y yo, en ese entonces, ya no necesitábamos la atención de ellos, ya era demasiado tarde, nosotros nos habíamos vuelto autosuficientes, podíamos hacerlo todo solos, sin ayuda de nadie… al final, fuimos nosotros quienes tuvimos que brindarle toda la atención a ellos, matándonos creando estrategias de guerra, hundiéndonos en asuntos de política y demás cosas.

Era inminente que llegase ese día, el día en el que mi hermano fuese citado por Hashirama Senju, líder de los Senju, en una batalla entre ellos, iniciándose así la calamidad de nuestras vidas.

**XxX**

Ya había pasado un año desde que ambos hermanos obtuvieran el temible doujutsu conocido como _Mangenkyo Sharingan_, ahora Madara poseía la edad de veinte años, mientras que su _otouto_ tenía dieciocho. Era una mañana de Abril, Madara e Izuna se encontraban en su habitación, aquella habitación que siempre compartían incluso después de la muerte de sus padres. Izuna se encontraba desayunando junto a su hermano, que se le notaba intranquilo, con excitación en su mirada, lo que no pasó desapercibido por el menor.

—¿Ocurre algo? —cuestionó Izuna, algo extrañado por la actitud de su hermano.

—La próxima guerra será en cinco días. —murmuró Madara, sonriendo de medio lado, mirando al menor.

—Hm. —Izuna prefirió callar, ahora _creía_ saber el porqué del estado de ánimo en Madara.— Cómo quisiera que estas estúpidas guerras terminaran ya. —murmuró Izuna con fastidio.

—No empieces con eso, _otouto. —_bufó Madara, mirando de mal modo al otro.

—Perdóname por no ser como tú y no poder excitarme viendo carnicerías humanas. —dijo con sarcasmo el menor, desviando la mirada de su hermano. Madara sólo calló, sintiendo algo de enojo por el comportamiento de Izuna.— De cualquier modo, usualmente no se te mira así de ansioso. —habló Izuna, viendo penetrantemente a Madara.

—Así que lo notaste. —Madara sonrió— Estoy excitado de volver a enfrentarme contra Senju Hashirama. —dijo con una sonrisa extasiada. Izuna frunció el ceño.

—No sé qué le ves de especial. —respondió Izuna serio, lo que sorprendió en gran medida al mayor.

—No hablarás en serio. —murmuró, viendo de forma rara a su hermano menor.

—Hablo muy en serio, Hashirama me es indiferente. —soltó secamente, comiendo un poco más de su platillo.

—_Otouto_, ese hombre es impresionante, ¿Acaso no has visto su técnica de madera? —cuestionó Madara— Por fin podré enfrentarme con alguien de mi nivel. —sonrió, a lo que Izuna gruñó.

—¿Qué tiene de especial su técnica? —resopló, torciendo un poco los labios con hastío.

—¡Izuna! Dime cada cuando ves a un hombre creando árboles y bosques de la nada. Él es el único en el mundo que puede hacer eso, ¿Cómo no te das cuenta? —preguntó, impresionado por los comentarios de su hermano para con ese Senju. Izuna apretaba un poco los puños, frunciendo el ceño.

—Simplemente no soporto que estés hablándome de lo genial que es ese tipo. —declaró Izuna, crujiendo los dientes. Madara se quedó callado, viendo raro a Izuna, hasta que por fin cayó en la cuenta.

—Hehe, ¿Acaso estás celoso, hermanito?

—¡C-claro que no! —respondió Izuna, cruzando los brazos, desviando la cara en su intento de disimular un poco el rubor de su rostro, lo que provocaba algo de risa al mayor.

—Cálmate, _otouto_. De cualquier modo, yo sólo tengo ojos para ti. —dijo esto último, susurrándole seductoramente al oído, provocándole un leve escalofrío. Izuna sonrió de medio lado, antes de besarse sensualmente, mordiéndose levemente los labios, deseosos de iniciar con el sexo que no se presentaba menudamente entre ellos, incapaces de poder entregarse el uno al otro, de poder amarse y tocarse por estar rutinariamente en las guerras contra otros clanes.

**XxX**

Hehe, cuánta gracia me producen esos lejanos recuerdos, mi hermano no cesaba en echarme en cara las habilidades de _Shodaime Hokage,_ ese repugnante hombre que estropeó nuestras vidas, que se hizo con la confianza de nuestro clan, que se benefició a costa de nuestras miserias.

Cuánto odiaba mi hermano a Hashirama, a pesar de toda esa admiración que le tenía, Madara tenía el sueño de matar a ese Senju y quedarse con el título de _El ninja más fuerte_… Madara, Madara, hermano mayor, ¿Por qué eras tan complicado? Siempre he admirado tu ambición, tus ganas vastas de querer ser el mejor, de escalar posiciones hasta llegar a la cima de la gloria, eras tan impresionante, no podías soportar la idea de decaer porque la ira y rabia te corrompía cual niño desilusionado que no pudo obtener un juguete.

Tal fue _ese_ momento de nuestras vidas que yo… no soportaba verte así.

**XxX**

Una tarde de guerra contra uno de los tantos clanes que desafiaban a los Uchiha, Madara hacía un excelente papel de líder, dejando más que satisfechos a todos los miembros Uchiha; Izuna estaba siempre del lado de su hermano, acabando con cuantas vidas le eran posibles y salir victoriosos de cada encuentro contra otros clanes.

Un año había pasado ahora, Madara era un joven cuya edad era ahora de veintiún años, Izuna tenía diecinueve; menudamente salían al campo de batalla, desde que Madara y su hermano se convirtieron en los líderes del Clan Uchiha, el rumor se fue expandiendo en otros clanes de gran poderío.

No fue sino hasta que llegó el día en que Madara, líder Uchiha y Hashirama, líder Senju, chocaron el filo de sus katanas, iniciándose así la _verdadera guerra_; el estrés había inundado las mentes de Madara e Izuna, estrés de tener encuentros con otros clanes cada dos días, a veces los encuentros duraban cinco días, el insomnio les consumió a ambos, el mal humor se había vuelto algo común entre ellos, trayendo consigo constantes peleas entre ambos hermanos; Izuna ahora había desarrollado dos ligeras ojeras bajo sus ojos, mientras las bolsas de Madara se intensificaron.

Ese día no fue la excepción, Madara y su hermano tuvieron una fuerte discusión verbal que terminó dándose un frío hielo entre ellos. Podrían estar cooperando en esos momentos de guerra, sin embargo, no se dirigían palabra alguna, muy a penas y se miraban, ese comportamiento no pasó desapercibido por los demás miembros de su clan.

No sería cosa tan mala si sólo fuese el estrés, pero cierto era que tanto Madara como Izuna, sentían como sus vistas se nublaban cada vez más, lo cual les llegó a asustar hasta cierto punto; Izuna optó por no hacer tanto uso de esos ojos, salvo que fuese realmente necesario, mientras que Madara seguía haciendo un uso indefinido de ellos, empeorando cada vez más su visión.

El líder enemigo se acercó hasta Madara, con una espada grande y filosa, dispuesto a asesinar al líder de los Uchiha. Madara frunció el ceño, estuvo a punto de utilizar el _Tsukuyomi_, pero… algo le detuvo; el joven Uchiha sintió un intenso ardor en sus ojos, tal fue el ardor que le obligó a llevarse las manos temblantes a sus ojos, intentando mitigar el dolor. El líder enemigo estuvo a punto de decapitar a Madara, de no ser porque Izuna le propinó una patada que lo envió lejos de él.

—¿Madara? —Izuna miraba como su hermano gemía gravemente, con la voz flaqueando, con un tono de quebranto; grande fue la sorpresa de Izuna tras ver como los ojos de su hermano tenían ahora su color natural, mientras que no dejaban de sangrar.—Tenemos que abandonar. —murmuró Izuna tras darse cuenta de la magnitud del asunto.— Retirada. —pronunció, antes de tomar a su hermano, apoyando su brazo sobre su cuello, llevándolo lejos del lugar. Madara estaba temblando fuertemente, con algunas lágrimas de sangre resbalando de sus ojos.

Cantos victoriosos se escucharon desde el ejército enemigo, mas Izuna le restó mucha importancia, sólo se preocupaba por el estado de su hermano. Varios miembros Uchiha se habían dispersado dudosos de lo que ocurría, algunos fueron tras sus líderes para saber el porqué habían dado la retirada si estaban al borde de la victoria. Izuna escuchaba con fastidio como unos miembros reclamaban por ese hecho.

—¡¿Por qué tuvimos que huir como cobardes? ¡Esto es vergonzoso! —se escuchaban pestes dirigidas hacia Madara y su hermano. Izuna miraba a Madara, mientras éste estaba algo en shock, sin decir palabra alguna, mirando hacia un punto perdido, jadeando pesadamente.

—¡Estábamos a punto de ganar! ¡No puede ser que hayamos salido corriendo! ¡¿Se hacen llamar líderes? ¡Sólo son unos críos que no han madurado! —se escuchó la voz de un hombre de treintaicinco años. Izuna crujió los dientes, antes de voltear a mirar con una expresión fría y molesta hacia todos los miembros que se encontraban a sus espaldas. Algunos tragaron duro.

—Algo le ocurre a mi hermano. —murmuró con su grave voz, una voz que tensó un poco a ciertos miembros.

—¡Eso no es excusa! ¡Estamos destinados a la victoria! —se escuchó otro reclamo.

—¡Se gana y se pierde! ¡No somos dioses! ¡No somos la perfección! ¡Somos humanos limitados! —exclamó irritado Izuna, apretando los puños, viendo con ira hacia los miembros de su clan, quienes callaron ante esas palabras, sin saber qué argumentar al respecto.

—_No puedo… —_se escuchó la voz de Madara en un imperceptible susurro, aún en shock, con una lágrima cayendo por su ojo derecho, sorprendiendo a Izuna, que afortunadamente, fue el único que pudo verlo.

—¿Qué te ocurre? —cuestionó, agachándose a la altura de su sentado hermano mayor, viendo hacia la mirada perdida de Madara, los ojos que miraban hacia nada en específico, la mirada que no tenía objetivo alguno. Izuna tembló tras darse cuenta de lo que ocurría con su hermano.—Retírense. —declaró Izuna, a lo que todos obedecieron sin objeción.

Ese había sido el peor día que ambos hermanos experimentaron después de tanto tiempo, Madara no habló, no comió ni bebió en dos días, se sentía tan vacío, tan inútil, su visión no daba de volver, lo cual le deprimía aún más.

Ya habían pasado cinco días desde que Madara perdió la vista, los rumores llegaron a todos los oídos del clan Uchiha, así como de otros clanes; Izuna tuvo que tomar el puesto de líder, mas no se empeñó del todo en ello, no podía concentrarse por lo que su hermano estaba sufriendo; Izuna escuchaba a Madara sollozar en silencio por las noches, gemía y forcejeaba desesperado por obtener aquél sentido vital que cualquier humano tenía, por volver a ver la luz del día; Madara se sentía perdido, sus ojos veían oscuridad, un enorme y extenso mundo de oscuridad que le hacía abatirse internamente.

Izuna no había entablado una conversación con su hermano en todo ese tiempo, tan sólo miraba como éste sufría terriblemente por su ceguera, sintiéndose en la perdición; tal era el asunto, Izuna también sufría demasiado de ver a Madara en esa situación, sufría de verlo así y no poder hacer nada.

Pero ahora, el joven cuyo nombre es Izuna, se encontraba de nuevo en ese lugar, el lugar que él y Madara habían visitado un día antes de obtener ese mortal doujutsu conocido como _Mangenkyo Sharingan_. Izuna leía una y otra vez los mensajes que se le presentaban en esa tabla, intentando encontrar una salida…

_"Cuando superamos los límites de la muerte, cuando obtenemos un panorama más amplio de las cosas, la gloria viene a nuestros corazones._

_La luz viene a nosotros, la luz del día nos acecha, haciéndonos más poderosos, deseosos de vivir y tocar con los dedos el mundo._

_Pero todo día tiene sus noches, cuando creemos estar en la cumbre de lo divino, cuando nos sentimos grandes, dejamos de lado lo demás, la grandeza nos cierra a diferentes formas de percibir el mundo._

_La gloria cae al abismo, nuestras perspectivas se nublan en un santiamén, la luz se esfuma de nosotros y todo vuelve a ser oscuridad, una amarga y eterna oscuridad"_

Izuna tembló, ahora entendía el significado de esas palabras, ¿Cómo fue que no se dieron cuenta ese día? Izuna se reprochaba, apretando los puños, si tan sólo hubieran descifrado ese mensaje ese mismo día, esto nunca habría ocurrido y ahora, lo estaban pagando caro, su hermano había caído preso de la ceguera, del dolor.

El joven leyó otro escrito que se le mostraba…

_"Se cree estar perdido, ardemos en el fuego de la desesperación, intentamos buscar una salida que parece imposible de encontrar._

_La locura corroerá nuestras mentes, el vacío llegará a nuestras almas, nos veremos en la total desgracia._

_¿Cómo dar fin a nuestros terrores internos? Cuestionarse eso puede resultar una decisión sabia, si quieres encontrar la salida a ese infierno que te consume._

_Aquellos seres que siempre estuvieron a nuestro lado en nuestros momentos de gloria y que nos acompañan aún en nuestros momentos de decadencia, son los verdaderos amigos, aquellos que nos ayudarán a levantarnos y aprender de nuestros errores._

_Son ellos los que nos harán sentir el amor, que nos llenarán el corazón de solidaridad._

_Esas personas son a quienes llamamos hermanos, aquellos seres que no nos darán la espalda._

_Hermanos que son como amigos, que no nos abandonan nunca. Son ellos los que nos harán crecer._

_Son ellos los que nos ayudarán a levantarnos de nuestras caídas, quienes nos mostrarán que en este maravilloso mundo, hay más de mil horizontes._

_Asimismo, son nuestros hermanos quienes verán la luz para nosotros._

_Quienes nos darán una luz de esperanza, una luz que nunca habrá de apagarse."_

Izuna se enterneció ante esas palabras, no pudo evitar pensar y reflexionar tantas cosas. Los Uchiha visitaban constantemente ese lugar en su búsqueda del poder, de una ambición estéril, descifrando durante horas el contenido de esa tabla que les fue heredada por el _Rikkudou Sennin_, con la esperanza de mejorar las capacidades de su sharingan, con una sed de elevarse, pero… esa ambición que se cargaban y que les hacía pasar horas e incluso días en ese lugar, les cegaba al verdadero objetivo de esa tabla, las verdaderas enseñanzas del hombre que en sus tiempos, llevó consigo el ADN Senju y Uchiha.

Izuna se encontraba pensativo, dándose cuenta que el sabio de los seis caminos, era un hombre que fomentaba el bien, la humildad, el amor; mientras, los Uchiha sólo recluían a ese tablero por deseos egoístas de ganar poderío, sin darse cuenta que hay cosas de mayor valor. Pero, ahora el joven, comprendía a la perfección lo que implicaba esas palabras, no dudó, no temió, estaba dispuesto a hacerlo…

Pasadas varias horas, se le miraba al joven Izuna correr con prisa hacia su hogar, hacia aquél lugar que compartía con su hermano mayor. El menor de los hermanos, se encontraba ante la puerta de su habitación, viendo como Madara se retorcía desesperado, temblando; Izuna caminó lentamente, dirigiéndose hacia el mayor quien se encontraba ahora bocarriba, llevándose un brazo hacia su frente, torciendo los labios.

El mayor sollozaba, se había percatado de la presencia de su _otouto_, quien, para su impresión, tomó sutilmente su mano derecha, dirigiéndola hacia su joven y blanco rostro. Madara sentía el suave tacto de su hermano, le acariciaba con delicadeza, rosando con sus dedos sus labios rosados, sintiendo la sensación de sus mejillas, tocando las pestañas de Izuna.

—_Nii-san… —_llamó Izuna tenuemente, Madara no respondió. El silencio volvió a hacerse, el joven de menor edad miraba con algo de dolor hacia su hermano, se sentía realmente mal, realmente culpable de su estado actual. Si tan sólo no hubiera insistido en asesinar a sus mejores amigos, su hermano no estaría pasando por esos terribles momentos de ceguera. Izuna sintió como sus ojos se humedecieron un poco, sentía como su hermano secaba con su pulgar una traviesa y efímera lágrima que cayó.

—_Otouto, _no es tu culpa. —murmuró Madara, dándose cuenta del cómo se sentía su hermano menor, ese joven que tanta importancia tenía para él, su pequeño hermano que siempre estuvo a su lado, que nunca dudó de él, que siempre le apoyó aún en los más ásperos momentos de sus vidas.

—Lo siento. —Izuna se disculpó con la voz hecha un hilo.—Perdón. Nunca debí obligarte a despertar estos ojos, es todo mi culpa. —habló un poco afligido el menor, sintiendo unas pequeñas lágrimas caer.

Madara calló, no dijo nada, tan sólo sentía las tibias gotas que su hermano producía, aquél sentimiento derramado, producto del pesar cargado en sus pechos por tantos años. Esa, era la primera vez que Madara presenciaba a su hermano llorar, del mismo modo que Izuna, nunca había visto a Madara derramar lágrima alguna, hasta que la maldita ceguera les golpeó.

Izuna miraba a Madara, le miraba penetrantemente, serio, antes de pronunciar unas delicadas palabras que sorprendieron en gran medida a su hermano.

— Toma mis ojos. —murmuró, a lo que Madara tembló. ¿Acaso lo decía en serio?

—Estás enfermo. —gruñó, rechazando la oferta del menor.

—Hablo en serio. —susurró.— Te necesitamos en las guerras, sin ti no nos es posible salir victoriosos. —habló.

—_Otouto,_ no. —se negó de nuevo, intentado apartar su mano del rostro del más joven, mas éste la tomó.

—Quiero que tomes mis ojos, yo seré tu luz, yo veré el futuro para ti. —insistió de nuevo, dando a entender que no aceptaría una negativa como respuesta.

—_¿Por qué? —_cuestionó Madara— ¿Por qué haces esto? —el mayor no entendía como su hermano era capaz de sacrificarse a sí mismo por su bien, como es que estaba dispuesto a ofrecer lo más valioso que su clan poseía, sus ojos.

Izuna calló, no dijo nada por unos largos minutos, tan sólo miraba a Madara, detallando los hermosos rasgos de éste, deleitándose la vista por una última vez, llenando su mente con la imagen del hombre al que tanto había llegado a amar, su hermano mayor.

—Porque eres mi hermano. Por eso. —fue lo único que respondió Izuna. Hubo otro silencio entre los dos, un silencio que duró varios minutos. Madara sintió humedecerse sus ojos, volteando firmemente hacia donde el menor; el joven Izuna, acercó de nuevo su mano hacia su rostro, sintiendo temblar su piel, el temor le llegó, mas no se echaría atrás, quería ver sonreír de nuevo a su hermano, su amante, su familia.

Sólo una palabra, una grácil y amarga palabra fue pronunciada por los labios del mayor…

_"Perdóname…"_

**XxX**

Mis poros se erizan siempre que recuerdo esa noche, la noche en la que yo, _Uchiha Izuna_, renuncié a mis ojos por el bien de mi hermano y de mi clan. Mas irónicamente, el tiempo hizo su labor y me abrió los ojos, ¿Cuán prejuiciosa fue la mentalidad de mi clan para creer esa una acción imprudente? Nadie reconocía el valor de un duro sacrificio por un bien a lo que yo en ese entonces amaba, mi clan.

Mil y un veces fuimos juzgados mi hermano y yo, juzgados bajo las miradas inhumanas de aquellas mentes que consideraron insólito sacrificar mis ojos por el bien de mi hermano.

¿Qué saben ellos de nosotros? ¿Cómo pueden juzgarnos y acusarnos de seres enfermos, si lo único que hicimos fue apoyarnos entre nosotros como hermanos? ¿Por qué habría mi hermano de dañarme a mí o yo a él?

Los enfermos eran ellos, tan enfermos estaban que no podían asimilar una acción de amor.

**XxX**

Tres semanas ahora habían pasado desde que Madara despertase el _Mangenkyo Sharingan Eterno_, aquellos ojos cuya luz nunca acabaría, aquella luz que fue brindada por su hermano, Izuna Uchiha.

Parecía una tarde tranquila, con una temperatura agradable, con el sol no muy potente y unas nubes cubriendo el cielo. Se divisaba el hogar de los hermanos Madara e Izuna, más precisamente en el jardín de éste, un jardín rico en variedad de flores; Izuna se encontraba paseando pacíficamente en el jardín de su casa, sin problema alguno, puesto que conocía bien cada rincón de éste. El joven vestía las típicas ropas que usaban en su clan.

—Hm, ya has tardado demasiado. —murmuró para sí mismo el joven Izuna, con una venda puesta sobre su cabeza, cubriendo así los dos huecos de sus ojos. Se le miraba tranquilo, sin un solo gramo de fastidio en su rostro, se le miraba con una pequeña sonrisa.

Desde que su hermano recuperó la vista, las cosas entre ellos habían mejorado y sus peleas habían escaseado, pero claro, eso no significaba que no las tuviesen. Izuna sonrió un poco, realmente estaba feliz de que Madara ahora estuviera más vivaz y energético, gozoso de volver a la guerra, a prestigiar el nombre de su clan, a protegerlos de los clanes adversarios que les desafiaran.

—Hmp. —soltó Izuna, recordando los momentos que él y su hermano tuvieron la noche anterior, donde se entregaron una y otra vez, donde pasaron un buen rato de deliciosas sensaciones, esa noche en la cual se besaron mil y un veces, apasionados, sedientos de los labios del opuesto.

El joven Izuna era bastante orgulloso, tal es así que no se dejó perjudicar por el hecho de no tener ojos, actuaba como si nada, con una sonrisa en su joven rostro, con las mismas energías de siempre. Esa actitud de su hermano, hacía a Madara sentirse bien, admiraba el valor de su _otouto_ que no se dejaba caer por la ceguera y en cambio, le pedía que entrenaran como de costumbre. Con trabajo, Izuna logró rápido aprender a _ver con los oídos_, con el fruto de su intuición, a bloquear ataques físicos con sólo sentir la energía yacida en éstos. Madara en verdad quedó embelesado de la superación de Izuna, de su hermano menor.

Izuna salió abruptamente de sus pensamientos tras escuchar una fuerte explosión cerca de ahí, dejándolo algo aturdido por el grave sonido que ésta produjo; el joven se tensó un poco, definitivamente algo no andaba bien, algo malo estaba ocurriendo.

—¿_Qué está pasando? —_se cuestionó a sí mismo el joven llamado Izuna. Para impresión del mismo, otra explosión se hizo presente, seguida de múltiples gritos, gritos que indudablemente clamaban la guerra. No se equivocó, su clan estaba siendo atacado en su propio territorio.— "_¡Maldición!" —_pensó, frunciendo el ceño en gran medida, antes de comenzar a partir directo hacia donde el sonido provenía, hacia el lugar cercano donde los miembros de su clan estaban teniendo un encuentro inesperado y sanguinario contra los miembros de otro clan.

Izuna que ya se encontraba en el lugar, no pudo evitar gruñir de rabia cuando sus oídos escucharon llantos de niños, así como de algunas mujeres; el olor desagradable de la sangre llegó a su nariz, provocando que torciera los labios conteniendo el asco que le provocaba. El joven, tras sentir como un golpe se le avecinaba, con una velocidad impresionante, esquivó la patada del ninja enemigo, antes de devolvérsela, estampándolo contra la corteza de un árbol. Izuna sonrió.

Varios miembros del clan miraban al joven Izuna, mas sin prestarle mucha atención puesto que no cesaban en exterminar a los adversarios que se hallaban en esos momentos atacándolos.

Pasaron cuarenta minutos, todo parecía bien, varios en el clan Uchiha se impresionaron de ver como Izuna era capaz de pelear bajo ceguera, asesinando a cuantos ninjas pudiera, mas algunos de los Uchiha sabían que podría ser cuestión de tiempo. Por otro lado, a los miembros del clan enemigo no les fue muy difícil darse cuenta que el adolescente cuyo nombre es Izuna, estaba ciego, por lo cual muchos aprovecharon eso, sin embargo hasta ahora ninguno había logrado hacerle daño alguno.

El tiempo pasaba, Izuna estaba algo cansado, pero no se dejaba vencer, él quería que su clan tuviera la victoria, quería proteger a todos ellos de los malditos enemigos que habían osado a pisar su terreno para acabarles, quería lo mejor para ellos.

La batalla parecía no tener fin, el lugar estaba masacrado, lleno de cadáveres de ambos bandos, repleto de sangre y órganos por doquier, era espeluznante. Varios minutos más pasaron, Izuna seguía firme, dándolo todo por el clan en el cual se había criado y al cual amaba.

El horror se hizo presente, el sonido pareció esfumarse, los sentidos flaquearon hasta no quedar nada, el dolor fue lo único que le acompañó, aquél dolor que recorrió todo su ser, aquél dolor que se hizo ver tras la intensa y hostil estocada de una filosa espada que le atravesó el cuerpo. Un grito desgarrador de dolor le nubló, la espada gruesa y larga permaneció por unos largos y terribles segundos, antes de ser retirada con poca delicadeza.

Izuna sintió como su cuerpo caía de espaldas al suelo, temblando, sintiendo como la sangre se escapaba, a penas y se dio cuenta que la venda de sus ojos había desaparecido. Izuna jadeaba, intentó levantarse con sus brazos, pero no pudo, no logró hacerlo, no fue capaz, el dolor era inhumano, insoportable, su cuerpo había perdido fuerza, no podía moverse, tan sólo se quedó quieto, en el piso, sintiendo como se desangraba lenta y dolorosamente, sin poder hacer nada al respecto, sólo agonizar por larguísimos ratos hasta que la vida se le acabase.

El joven Izuna sentía cada vez menos energías, mientras el dolor aumentaba, no podía pensar bien, no podía concentrarse, sabía que moriría, lo sabía a la perfección. Izuna torció un poco los labios, sintiendo unas profundas ganas de escuchar la voz de su hermano, antes de caer en el sueño de nunca más despertar.

Ya habían pasado dos horas, Izuna sentía que estaba al borde de la muerte, como no daría a más, como su vida llegaría a su fin. La guerra había acabado, ahora se encontraban atendiendo a los heridos y recogiendo los cuerpos de aquellos que estuviesen muertos, pero… nadie se había acercado al cuerpo agonizante de Izuna, del sublíder, nadie le había brindado apoyo, lo cual le hacía más dolorosos esos últimos momentos. El joven escuchó vagamente las voces de algunos miembros…

—Pobre idiota. —se oyó una voz grave que pertenecía a uno de los Uchiha.

—Deberíamos ayudarlo. —habló otro miembro.

—¿Para qué? Él mismo se lo buscó, ¿Qué persona enferma se atreve a luchar en estado de ceguera? —bufó, viendo patéticamente a Izuna, quién escuchaba las voces sin decir nada.

—Tienes razón, hay que ser estúpido para querer luchar la guerra estando ciego. —le dio la razón el otro miembro— Mejor que se muera, así ya no sufrirá tanto, da pena ajena. —escupió con desprecio.

Izuna torció los labios, sintiendo como sus intactos lagrimales le hacían derramar aquél sentimiento de dolor, de ira; escuchar la forma en la que sus propios camaradas se expresaban de sí mismo le hacía cuestionarse si en verdad habría valido la pena dar la vida en batalla por ellos, por el clan que tanto creía amar, el mismo clan que no parecía tener interés en tratar su cuerpo ya pálido por el desangre de dos horas.

Pronto, el joven adolescente sintió como un par de brazos le levantaron, provocando que el desquiciante dolor se intensificara aún más.

—¡Arrrrrrrr! ¡Basta! ¡Suéltame! ¡Suéltame! —soltó un desgarrador y fuerte grito de dolor, sentía como su cuerpo le dolía horrible hasta arrancarle la razón.

—¡Cálmate, Izuna! ¡Soy yo! —habló Madara, mas los gritos terribles de su hermano no cesaban.

—¡Ahhh! ¡Suéltame! —rogó por enésima vez el joven Izuna, sintiendo romperse por dentro. Madara optó por acceder, dejándolo en el suelo. El mayor observaba detenidamente el cuerpo de su hermano, horrorizado tras ver que éste tenía fracturada la columna, había perdido demasiada sangre, sus hermosos y largos cabellos, así como sus ropas, se encontraban manchados de ese líquido rojo. Madara se estremeció.

—_Otouto_, vas a estar bien. —dijo Madara, acariciando la frente de su pequeño hermano, con la voz alarmada, denotando una gran preocupación en ella.

—N-no, no voy a estar bien. —dijo Izuna casi en un susurro, temblando fuertemente, con la voz quebrada, sintiendo demasiado frío en su joven cuerpo, producto de la pérdida de sangre.

—Izuna, está… —no terminó de hablar tras ser interrumpido por el menor.

—¡No, no está bien! —exclamó Izuna. Madara calló, viendo con dolor a su hermano, como éste estaba cada vez más débil. Lo único que Madara atinó a hacer, fue tomar con fuerza la mano derecha de su _otouto_, viendo con terror como éste no tardaría en expirar. El joven Izuna sintió como las lágrimas se desviaban a los costados de su rostro, como sus labios se torcieron de nuevo, como el dolor emocional cargado todos esos años se derramaban en aquellas gotas de lágrimas, llorando por segunda vez en su vida, derramando su dolor.— Esto es tan indignante… —murmuró, sintiendo como las lágrimas caían sin cesar. Madara sólo calló, viendo a su hermano, sin soltar su mano. Leves sollozos se escucharon de los labios del menor, sollozos que fueron como un puñal al mayor.—_Nii-san… _—habló Izuna con la voz hecha un hilo— Acaba con… ellos. —dijo con la voz ya casi imperceptible.— Salva a nuestro clan, trae la paz.

—No, Izuna, tú no vas a morir. —Madara se negaba a ver morir a su hermano, sintiendo como su vista se nublaba por las lágrimas que no se derramaban. Izuna sonrió un poco.

—_Idiota. _—susurró. Madara sintió un fuerte nudo en su garganta, sintiendo sólo una lágrima caer. Izuna se dio cuenta.— N-no llores, _nii-san_. —pidió, sollozando un poco. El joven Izuna sintió como la muerte le llamaba, como no aguantaría más. Lo último que su mente deseó, fue pronunciar dos últimas palabras de despedida hacia su hermano mayor…

_"Te amo"._

Fue lo último que dijo, antes de que su alma abandonara su cuerpo, antes de ceder ante la muerte, dejando que su cuerpo se quedara tieso, sin vida, vacío.

Madara, tras sentir como Izuna calló muerto, se quedó viéndolo unos momentos, viéndolo por última vez, antes de soltar su mano, ponerse de pie y darse la vuelta, sin volver la mirada hacia el cadáver de su hermano, del que solía ser amante, del joven vivaz de tan sólo diecinueve años, el joven con el cual vivió su vida hasta ahora, con el cual se hizo fuerte, con el cual llegó a ser lo que era ahora.

Madara caminó, sin mirar a los demás miembros, con la cara seria, estoica, sin mostrar sentimiento alguno delante de los otros, cuando en realidad su mente estaba hecha pedazos.

Ese día, el hombre conocido como Uchiha Madara, perdió todo lo que le mantenía vivo, se despidió de su pequeño hermano menor, perdió incluso las ganas de seguir viviendo, de vivir sin nadie a su lado, sin nadie que lo acompañara en su solitaria vida. Ese mismo día, limpiaron el cuerpo de Izuna y le colocaron un kimono blanco, antes de enterrarlo en el funeral al cual Madara no asistió.

Los meses pasaron, Madara había perdido su excitación en la batalla, todas las noches sufría insomnios, de tener que dormir en el lecho de su habitación, sin Izuna a su lado, sin el joven con el cual dormía sus noches.

Sin embargo, fue que llegó el día en que los Senju ofreciesen un tratado de paz en el cual los Uchiha y los Senju colaborasen y se beneficiaran mutuamente, en pocas palabras, una alianza entre ambos clanes. Madara se negaba, se negaba a aliarse con esos seres, pero su clan insistió, le presionó, al final, terminó cediendo contra su voluntad.

El joven Madara sentía rabia, rabia de que la muerte y el sacrificio de su hermano no dieron frutos, de tener que traer la paz mediante una estúpida alianza, una alianza que Madara sabía, era una farsa, una excusa para que los Senju escalaran sobre las espaldas de los Uchiha.

El tiempo pasó, los años también, la fundación de Konoha se hizo, tras pactar con el feudal del fuego. Madara odiaba con todas sus entrañas a Senju Hashirama, lo odiaba hasta la muerte, no podía siquiera escuchar su nombre, muy a pesar que se hayan aliado y hayan fundado juntos la que en futuras generaciones sería conocida como _La Aldea Oculta Entre las Hojas_.

Tres años después de la fundación de la misma, se dio la polémica por el puesto a Hokage, una decisión inesperada, de la cual Madara no se enteró hasta que ésta había sido tomada. Madara sintió como su sangre hervía, la rabia de que los demás hubiesen tomado decisiones sin hacérselo saber, siendo que él también fue uno de los fundadores de esa aldea. Lo que temía se estaba cumpliendo, podía notarse a leguas como los Uchiha serían aplastados por los Senju…

—No podemos permitir que Hashirama sea el líder. —habló Madara en la reunión con su clan. Todos le miraban con fastidio.

—¿En qué te molesta que él sea líder? ¡Ya no somos enemigos! —reclamó uno de los tantos miembros. Madara crujió los dientes.

—¡¿No se dan cuenta? ¡Los Senju tendrán la supremacía! —dijo Madara.

—Simplemente temes perder tu puesto como líder de los Uchiha porque eso significaría que perderás poder. —reclamó otro miembro, Madara apretó los puños ante eso.

—¡No eres más que un egoísta! —gritó otro miembro.

—¡¿Qué puede esperarse de alguien que le arrancó los ojos a su hermano para salvar su pellejo? —le acusó otro, Madara gruñó con esto último.

—Izuna me ofreció sus ojos. —dijo, mirando hacia su gente.

—Eso es dudable, no existe persona estúpida que regale sus propios ojos. —murmuró otro de los miembros.

—¡¿Quién en su sano juicio dañaría a su hermano? ¡Izuna me ofreció sus ojos porque quería protegerles a todos ustedes! —gruñó, sintiendo un profundo dolor de ver como los Uchiha podían llegar a ser tan… crueles y malagradecidos.

—Es una lástima que su hermano mayor no quiera la paz. ¡Porque sólo quiere traer la guerra de nuevo! —culpó de nuevo otro de los miembros, mirando con asco hacia Madara.

—¡¿Qué saben ustedes de mi hermano? ¡Lo que Izuna quería era exterminar a todos ellos! —Madara crujió los dientes.

—De tal palo, tal astilla. —murmuró otro miembro— De cualquier modo, Izuna murió creyendo estúpidamente que podría pelear la guerra. Qué patético. —murmuró otro, Madara calló, mirando a todo su clan con profundo odio, con ganas inmensas de matarlos.

—Bien, hagan lo que quieran. —murmuró, sin dejar de mirarles hostil a todos— Tarde o temprano se darán cuenta. Y cuando eso ocurra… —calló un poco, cerrando los ojos—_Voy a reír como nunca._ —dijo esto último con una voz escalofriante, con su grave voz cargada de odio y enojo. Algunos Uchiha se estremecieron ante esas palabras, mas no lo demostraron, sólo le dieron la espalda al que solía ser su líder.

**XxX**

Ese fue el día en el cual Madara dejaría atrás toda su vida, lo que conocía, a nuestro clan, a nuestra gente; con el odio llenándole, con unas profundas ganas de venganza, de exterminar a todos ellos, a aquellos que hoy en día se hacen las víctimas y nos tachan a nosotros como _los malos_ de esta hipócrita y traicionera historia.

Konoha, estúpida institución, estúpida aldea que se jacta de ser la que más moralidad y buenas intenciones posee, la maldita e hipócrita aldea que _nunca_ en toda su historia cometió malos actos, que oculta la total verdad a todas las nuevas generaciones, la que no hace saber siquiera el nombre de mi hermano en la vasta historia de su fundación, aquella estúpida y repugnante aldea que sólo revela lo que le conviene, que borró el nombre de mi hermano de la historia, como si nunca hubiese existido.

Vaya porquería de aldea, una aldea dominada por los Senju a costa de la opresión de los Uchiha, haciéndonos ver a nosotros como los _malditos y malos_ de la historia, mientras los Senju son los _impresionantes y buenos_de la misma.

Tal vez, tal vez el enorme defecto de mi clan, era ese repugnante egoísmo que tenían, esa manía de pensar siempre en sí mismos sin importarles los demás. Su estúpida _ceguera_ que no les dejaba reconocer el amor que mi hermano y yo les teníamos, al grado de sacrificarnos por ellos, pobres parásitos, pobres estúpidos y malagradecidos.

Tan ciegos estaban ellos que no se dieron cuenta que el despertar del _Mangenkyo Sharingan Eterno_ era cuestión de sacrificio, de amor, de alguien que se preocupa y busca la felicidad de su hermano; no un asesinato egoísta, no un hurto bruto al cuerpo de otros, no una idiota necesidad de elevarse en poder. ¿Por qué tantos Uchiha intentaron asesinar a sus amigos, a sus padres y hermanos para conseguir este doujutsu, sin siquiera saber ni darse cuenta que el amor está de por medio tras la renuncia voluntaria de ojos y no una extirpación estéril? De cualquier modo, los mismos Uchiha se buscaron su castigo, más patéticos no pueden ser ellos… qué ironía que considerasen _patético_ morir en batalla por el amor que yo les tenía, qué ironía llamar _patético_ a la renuncia de mis ojos por el bien de mi querido hermano mayor, qué irónico que al final, los que terminaron en una situación patética, fueron ellos a causa de su egoísmo, de no poder mirar más allá de sus narices y encerrarse en su propio mundo sin importarles los demás.

_Muy merecido se lo tienen._

Mi hermano no pudo vivir para verlo, pero, Madara, yo he de reír por ti, me mofaré de todos ellos, me deleitaré el alma viéndolos agonizar _esta noche_, les daré fin a su deprimente forma de vivir, oprimidos por la aldea cuyo nombre es Konoha.

_Hehe… qué se mueran, así no sufrirán tanto._

—Madara, ya es hora. —escuché la voz de un crío, indudablemente, era la voz de Itachi. Hehe, aún no comprendo la mentalidad de este niño, traicionar a su gente por el bien de la estúpida aldea que dice amar, misma que le hizo sufrir el infierno en vida y que seguramente, le acusará de ser la peor escoria sólo por abandonar su aldea.

Qué repugnante ser acusado de _traidor_ y _criminal_ sólo por la estupidez de abandonar la aldea en que se ha nacido, de verdad que el humano es estúpido.

—_Perfecto. —_murmuré, sonriendo ampliamente tras mi máscara. Si supieran cuán gracia me provoca que este crío, Itachi, piense que ha descubierto mi identidad, que soy _Uchiha Madara,_ cuando en realidad soy su pequeño hermano, _Uchiha Izuna_.

Río para mis adentros, definitivamente esta será una larga y excitante noche.

Hasta nunca, clan Uchiha, clan podrido y patético, clan egoísta.

_La muerte les estrechará a todos con sus brazos_, pero yo… reiré como nunca.

De cualquier forma, seguro se cuestionarán ustedes cómo es que supe del paradero de mi hermano, si yo ya estaba muerto. Hehe, aún recuerdo ese día, recuerdo la furia que me carcomió la sangre, recuerdo las ansias enfermizas de asesinarles a todos…

**XxX**

Sentía como sus ojos se abrían lentamente, con pesadez, con cansancio; lo primero que él percibió fue la total falta de oxígeno, la desesperación de sentir llenar sus pulmones de aire se le hizo presente; intentó levantar los brazos pero no lo logró, puesto que se dio cuenta de que estaba encerrado en una especie de caja; un escalofrío le invadió tras darse cuenta que era un ataúd…

Pronto, el sonido de un estruendo se hizo, antes de que se divisara la figura del joven Uchiha Izuna saliendo del grande hueco hecho en la tierra, la cual antes guardaba consigo el ataúd donde le habían enterrado. Izuna tosía, aliviado de poder respirar mejor, temblando un poco, mas se estremeció un poco cuando sus ojos seguían viendo oscuridad; el joven Izuna dio un suspiro, recordando vagamente los sucesos de su vida, fue entonces que escuchó una grave voz.

—¿Izuna? —cuestionó, viendo con ojos anchos a su pequeño hermano, sintiéndose feliz de que la técnica funcionase, la técnica que atrajo a la vida al joven Izuna. Madara, con paso lento, se acercó donde su hermano, abrazándolo, aspirando el aroma de su cabello, acariciando su suave piel, aferrándose a su cuerpo, como si nunca más pudiese volver a poseerlo entre sus brazos. Madara sintió sus ojos humedecerse un poco, ya habían pasado años desde la muerte de su _otouto_, ahora lo tenía delante suyo, vivo, sano.

—¿Q-qué ocurrió? —preguntó Izuna, aún jadeando un poco, sintiendo el calor de su hermano. El menor de los hombres lucía aún el kimono blanco que le fue puesto antes de morir, mas éste estaba algo maltratado y sucio tras estar por tantos años bajo la tierra.

—Es una larga historia. —murmuró Madara, separándose un poco del menor, acariciando su joven rostro. Izuna estaba extrañado por la actitud de Madara.

—Tengo todo el tiempo del mundo. —dijo con su grave voz.

—Izuna, no tengo humor por los momentos, te lo contaré después. —gruñó bajo, mientras que Izuna frunció el ceño.

—Quiero saberlo ahora. —murmuró, torciendo los labios con fastidio. Madara suspiró con hastío, antes de agachar la mirada, recordando con dolor todos los sucesos acontecidos, sucesos que le provocaran una terrible rabia.

—Bien. —Izuna cruzó los brazos, esperando la respuesta de su hermano, respuesta que Madara sabía, no le gustará en lo absoluto.

El mayor contaba a detalle todo lo ocurrido a su pequeño hermano, que se mantenía callado, sin interrumpirle en lo absoluto, sólo escuchando, maldiciendo para sus adentros; pasó más de una hora, el mayor seguía en su explicación, mientras Izuna callaba, sintiendo sus ojos humedecerse un poco, desviando un poco la cara.

Fue hasta que el mayor terminó su hablar, Izuna calló de rodillas, apoyando sus manos en el piso, sintiendo algunas lágrimas caer, como sus puños sangraban de lo presionados que estaban, se mordía fuertemente el labio, mitigando las ganas enfermizas de gritar rabioso, con el odio apoderado de su corazón, sollozando un poco.

—_Otouto… _—Madara miraba con un poco de dolor a su pequeño hermano, quien estampaba sus puños contra el duro piso, descargando la ira que sentía, el dolor de su pecho, el rencor que le teñía el alma.

—_Malditos sean… _—susurró Izuna entrecortadamente, sintiendo las múltiples lágrimas caer, con sus dientes apretados y los puños ya sangrantes.— _Mis ojos… —_dijo con la voz hecha un hilo— ¿Morí por nada? ¡¿Mi sacrificio fue en vano? —Izuna gruñía, golpeando por enésima vez el piso.

—Izuna, te vas a lastimar. —Madara tomó los brazos de Izuna, mas éste se retorcía, intentando soltarse.

—¡Suéltame! —Izuna presionaba los brazos, sin poder librarse del agarre que le tenía el mayor. Los sollozos se hicieron más audibles, cesando de forcejear, recargando su espalda y cabeza en el pecho de su hermano, sintiendo como éste le acariciaba sus cabellos y rostro, consolándole en su dolor.

—_Lo siento. —_susurró el mayor, sintiendo como Izuna lloraba con odio sobre su pecho, estrujando con fuerza sus ropas.

Ninguno habló, sólo se dedicaban silencio, el único sonido eran los desgarradores sollozos de Izuna, sollozos cargados de un profundo odio, rencor, cólera, decepción, traición. Así estuvieron por horas, sin decirse palabra alguna, tan sólo callaban, derramando sus males hasta que apareciera la luz del ocaso.

Madara miraba como Izuna seguía con su cabeza sobre su pecho, tranquilo, sin más llantos, sin más pestes contra su clan, contra los Senju, contra Konoha, contra el mundo; tan sólo estaba quieto, con algunas marcas de lágrimas en su hermoso rostro. En pocos segundos, se escuchó la voz del joven Izuna.

—_La paz no existe._ —susurró, sorprendiendo un poco a Madara.— _No hay esperanzas para esta mezquina y egoísta humanidad._ —Madara calló, cerrando un poco los ojos, antes de volver a abrirlos.

—Cierto. —musitó, acariciando por nueva cuenta los cabellos de su pequeño hermano.

—Tal vez… —Izuna murmuró con una voz casi imperceptible— Tal vez la humanidad deba acabar, antes de matarse entre sí. —dijo.

—Es imposible acabar con toda la raza humana. —habló el mayor, mirando hacia un punto indefinido del piso.

—Hmp, _Cierto_. —susurró Izuna, riendo un poco.

—Tal vez… sería bueno encontrar la forma de cegarles. —dijo Madara.— Hacerles caer en un estado de inconsciencia. —habló. El silencio volvió a reinar entre ellos, ninguno hablaba, ninguno hacía el más mísero sonido, sólo se escuchaba el hielo y el sonido del viento, sólo el vago sonido del silencio, el silencio que duró largos minutos, largos y eternos minutos.

—Ojalá fuese posible. —bufó Izuna, ya más tranquilo, sintiendo como su pecho estaba ahora libre, descargado, sin más males que se lo oprimiesen.

—Tan pesimista como siempre, otouto. —burló Madara, intentando alegrar un poco a su hermano. Izuna arqueó una ceja.

—Esa es mi frase, no me la robes. —rió Izuna, mostrando sus blancos dientes, haciendo que el mayor sonriera de medio lado.— Dijiste que despertaste el rinnegan, ¿Verdad? —cuestionó Izuna.

—Ciertamente. —confirmó el mayor, sin entender a qué se refería el más joven.

—Son un total de nueve bijuus.—murmuró Izuna, meditando un poco.— Tal vez si los capturamos a todos… —el menor fue interrumpido por su hermano.

—Espera, ¿No estarás insinuando que fusionemos a los bijuus para obtener el poder de juubi, o si? —cuestionó Madara.

—Eso es precisamente lo que pienso. —dijo serio Izuna. Madara sonrió, entrecerrando los ojos.

—Pero eso es una locura. —habló el usuario del Mangenkyo Eterno.

—Hehe, ¿Por qué nos preocupamos ahora de que nos llamen locos? —rió el menor de los hermanos.

—Eres impresionante, _otouto. —_rió también el mayor.

—Aprendí del mejor. —dijo Izuna, con su rostro a tan sólo unos centímetros del de su hermano, antes de besarse sensualmente, mordiéndose levemente los labios, sintiendo después de tanto tiempo el cálido aliento del opuesto, felices de estar juntos de nuevo. Ambos hermanos se besaban intensamente, por unos cuantos minutos, hasta que éstos se separaron jadeantes, con un rubor en sus rostros. Fue entonces que el mayor habló.

—La prioridad por los momentos es conseguirte un par de sharingan, _otouto_. —susurró Madara, con un leve tono de culpabilidad en su voz, lo cual Izuna notó.

—Hmp. —soltó Izuna, haciendo que Madara le mirase— Si pudiera volver el tiempo y me dieran la oportunidad de elegir si entregarte mis ojos o no, sin duda alguna volvería a hacerlo. —dijo el menor, recargando de nuevo la cabeza en su hombro, acariciando con suavidad sus cabellos quebrados y sueltos. Madara sonrió de nuevo.— Vaya, te dejaste crecer más el cabello. —burló Izuna tras darse cuenta que los ahora crecidos cabellos de Madara le llegaban poco más allá de los glúteos. Madara sonrió, mostrando sus blancos dientes.

—Hehe, ¿Te gusta? He estado tentado a cortármelo. —dijo Madara, levantando un poco la cabeza como si estuviese pensando en ello.

—No, así está bien. —respondió Izuna— Vamos por esos sharingan, estoy deseoso de verte de nuevo. —dijo esto último susurrándole al oído.— Y de paso quiero que consigamos otras ropas, que ya me dio frío con este estúpido kimono. —expresó, sintiendo como su piel se erizaba por la fuerte brisa de aire. Madara soltó una fuerte risotada ante esto último.

—Qué caprichoso te has vuelto, _otouto_. —habló Madara, acariciando las azabaches hebras del menor.

—Ahh, pero así me amas. —dijo sarcástico Izuna, antes de levantarse del regazo de su hermano, a lo que éste le imitó, poniéndose de pie.

—Vamos. —dijo, tomando un poco por los hombros a Izuna, quien no se molestó en lo absoluto ante ello.

Ambos hermanos estuvieron largo tiempo caminando, dialogando entre ellos, bromeando de vez en vez, riendo, sintiendo calidez y alegría… alegría de saber que no estaban solos, que se tenían el uno al otro, que aunque sufran más de mil tormentas, a pesar de que no tuviesen a donde ir, a pesar de que fuesen dos fugitivos a quienes les daban por muertos, a pesar de que su clan y Konoha les diese todo el desprecio del mundo, estaban juntos, en compañía, sólo se necesitaban el uno al otro para ser felices, para afrontar los más ásperos momentos que se les avecinaran…

Sería desde ese día, que ambos hermanos planeasen _juntos_ el terrible plan _Ojo de Luna, _dispuestos a vengarse, a aplastar a todos aquellos que les hicieron sufrir, a dormir a la humanidad, a traer la paz mediante un método drástico y para la gran mayoría, _enfermizo_.

Sin embargo, nadie se pone a pensar que cuando uno no ve esperanzas ni forma de cambiar la humanidad, la humanidad que todo lo que construye lo destruye, que todo lo que toca lo daña, que se deja llevar por el interés y no se pone a ver lo que existe a su alrededor a las desgracias de otros, sólo queda un método para acabar con ellos, un método que ambos hermanos, por muy enfermizo que pudiese ser, sabían que no volvería a traer las guerras.

Desde ese día, nacería el _Tsukuyomi Infinito_, una ilusión universal cuyos creadores serían Madara y su pequeño hermano, el joven que en futuras generaciones se haría llamar _Tobi_; que en décadas más acabaría con su clan, el clan que le hizo sufrir a él y su hermano; que atacaría a Konoha con el Kyubi, el zorro demonio; que revelaría la verdad no revelada a Uchiha Sasuke, el joven que compartiría no sólo apariencia física consigo mismo, sino un deseo de venganza y un oscuro rencor.

Uchiha Izuna, autonombrado _Uchiha Madara,_ cuyo fin era sentir a su hermano vivo, a su lado; Uchiha Izuna, el joven que traería la Cuarta Guerra Ninja; que haría lo posible por usar el rinnegan que le fue implantado al crío Nagato con el fin de que en algún futuro, pudiesen revivir a su hermano Madara…

Uchiha Izuna

Hermano menor de Madara

El segundo en despertar el _Mangenkyo Sharingan_

El joven que entregó sus ojos de los cuales nacería el _Eterno Mangekyo Sharingan_

El hombre que logró domar a Kyubi y que con éste atacó Konoha

Uchiha Izuna, el joven corrompido por el odio

El hombre cuyo sobrenombre es_ Tobi_

**XxX**

En nombre mi hermano, de mi sangre y carne, de mi _amante, _vengo a vengarme.

En nombre de _Uchiha Madara_, la humanidad está condenada a dormir eternamente bajo el _Tsukuyomi Infinito_…

_"¡No hay paz! ¡No hay esperanza!"_

_"Este mundo carece de valor, lo que abunda es la miseria"_

_"¡¿Qué hombre dañaría a su hermano menor a consciencia?"_

_"¿Dónde quedó el odio que por tanto tiempo nos habíamos tenido? ¡¿De qué sirvió el sacrificio de mi hermano menor?"_

_"¿Te atreves a llamarme oscuridad? Tomaré tu pequeño puente de arco iris y sus siete colores serán absorbidos por mi oscuridad"_

**Tobi**

* * *

><p>Eso es todo, gente! ^^ Espero que les haya gustado este one-shot.<p>

Críticas, sugerencias u opiniones me vienen de maravilla nwn

Les aclaro que NO odio a los Uchiha, por el contrario, los amo xD Pero quise narrarlo todo a perspectiva de Tobi xP

Podrán encontrar el cover de este one-shot en mi perfil xP

Nos vemos! ^^


End file.
